


Levi Gets Bitten by a Shark... Again

by blindmasks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Needles, Phobias, Sharks, Surfing, lifeguard Erwin, surfer Levi, surfers Furlan and Isabel, this is so much less angsty than it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindmasks/pseuds/blindmasks
Summary: Erwin is a lifeguard. Levi is a surfer. Levi has shit luck.Or, Erwin offers to drive the hot surfer guy he may or may not have been watching for weeks to the hospital after he gets bitten by a shark. Turns out hot surfer guy is not really a fan of hospitals.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 15
Kudos: 218





	Levi Gets Bitten by a Shark... Again

**Author's Note:**

> If you are wondering how this fic came to be, here was my internal process: 
> 
> I see a picture of Levi at a beach.
> 
> Wait, what if: _surfer_ Levi.
> 
> ... Levi in a _wetsuit_
> 
> ...
> 
> And he gets bitten by a SHARK

Erwin has only had to actually go rescue someone in the water a handful of times. Usually when some kid swims a little too far out and then panics as they get tired. Mostly Erwin yells at people to stay away from the rocks.

He’s spent the last couple of summers lifeguarding for cash while he builds his resume with (tragically) unpaid internships. He’s hoping this will be his last year of it, going into his junior year, and that he’ll be able to get a better internship in a law office the next year. This summer, however, has been his first time lifeguarding at the beach and not at a community pool. Erwin finds he vastly prefers it. He spends a lot of time people watching, just observing, and finds it very interesting the different types of people who wind up on his beach.

He has a few different people who he recognizes now, some others who he finds more interesting to watch – a couple who is always fighting over something ridiculous, a pair of older men who show up every night like clockwork, going fishing, a family with six, possibly seven children – Erwin isn’t sure. One of the groups which he especially finds interesting to observe is a trio of surfers.

They get a fair amount of surfers on the beach, but this group is there constantly. Erwin sees them almost every time he works – usually either in the early morning or late evening – and they stick out because they are _phenomenal_. Erwin is not the only one who enjoys watching them – they draw attention whenever they’re there.

Two guys and a girl, and one of the guys, a short man (or boy, he looks like he’s probably around eighteen, maybe younger, Erwin’s not sure) with dark hair, is probably the best surfer Erwin’s ever seen in person. When Erwin shows up for his shift and the sky is cloudy, the waves higher than normal, he knows that they’ll be there. They always show up when the waves are good, especially when the weather is less than perfect because it means the beach is emptier.

Sure enough, nearing the end of Erwin’s shift, the three of them arrive, all in wetsuits, carrying their boards. Erwin watches as they swim out and ride waves in, spreading out and yelling to each other across the wind.

Erwin watches casually, zoning out as his eyes continue to skim – it’s a reflexive, ingrained way of watching by now, constantly scanning for anything amiss. An hour or so passes like this, Erwin watching and observing, the sun getting lower, until it’s almost time for his shift to end.

It’s faint, caught on the wind, but the unmistakable tone of a scream jolts him out of his idle scanning.

In a second, he’s leaning forward, searching, to see someone flailing in the water to his right, a surfboard tilting up in the air. He’s not the only one who’s looked over. And then the figure is moving, not flailing anymore but paddling rapidly back to shore, yelling something that Erwin doesn’t catch. It’s the dark haired surfer, Erwin realizes, and he’s paddling on his board back into shore faster than Erwin’s ever seen him.

Erwin jumps down from the lifeguard chair, walking forward. He frowns, watching as both of the surfer’s companions start going in too. And then the man jumps off his board, in waist high water now, and starts walking to shore, one arm wrapped around his board, the other in tight towards his chest.

It takes another moment, even though the man isn’t very far away anymore. He’s wearing a short sleeved wetsuit, and with a jarring chill Erwin sees red blood stand out starkly against the skin of his forearm.

Erwin starts running, barely remembering to grab his first aid kit. He reaches him just as the man drops his board on the sand, clutching at his arm instead, head tilted down.

“Are you alright, what happened?” Erwin says. There’s a lot of blood. Up close he can see how it’s dripping onto his wetsuit and down his fingers, smeared against his torso.

“Motherfucker,” the man says, ignoring him, gritting his teeth and pressing with his free hand over the wound. Erwin gets closer and peers down. The man’s hand covers most of the wound, but around the edges Erwin sees what look like bite marks.

Bite marks. Ragged bite marks. Erwin pales.

He looks up immediately, head swiveling, but there’s no one else in the water. He turns back to look at where his megaphone is, back up at his chair. But then turns again when he hears fast footsteps.

The guy’s friend, the blonde surfer, runs up to them with a worried expression. The first man looks up when he approaches. The blonde man’s eyes drop to his arm and widen. And then he bursts out laughing.

“Shut the fuck up, Furlan,” the first surfer says venomously. Erwin looks at the blonde man, Furlan, dumbfounded, as he continues laughing, going so far as to lean over with his hands pressed to his knees, head hanging as his shoulders shake from it. The first man flips him off with an equally murderous look.

“Oi, don’t you have some fucking bandages or some shit?” he says to Erwin then.

Erwin does in fact have bandages – he kneels on the ground, opening up the kit, when the other surfer comes running up as well.

“Levi-bro!” she yells. “What hap-”

She cuts off with another round of laughter from Furlan.

Levi spins on him. “Fuck you,” he says.

“You got bit?” the girl says. “What the fuck, Levi?”

“Fucking shut it,” Levi says, nearly growls.

“Wait till Hange finds out,” Furlan says. “Oh my God, I can already hear her –”

“Tell Four-Eyes and you die,” Levi says.

“Um,” Erwin says.

“This is the third time he’s gotten bit,” Furlan says between laughs. “The _third_.”

Erwin blinks a moment at that, looks from Furlan to Levi, who is again glaring back at Furlan. “Laugh one more time, Church, I fucking dare you, I’ll feed you to that fucking shark myself, see how you like getting bit you shit-brained son of a –”

Erwin jolts out of it, looks at where blood is still running down Levi’s arm. “Let me see,” he says.

Levi hesitates. There’s a clear look of indecision and discomfort in his eyes when he looks back at Erwin before he kneels too, holding out his arm.

“Damn, Levi,” Furlan says, whistling.

Erwin tries not to grimace. It’s a nasty wound – thankfully, it doesn’t look too bad, nothing like the grisly images of limbs torn off and flesh ripped open that always comes to Erwin’s mind when he thinks of shark attacks. There’s no tearing, just wide puncture wounds, like the shark bit him but then let go.

“Shit,” the girl says, quieter now.

Erwin starts wrapping up the wound. Blood soaks through quickly, blossoming under the bandages, turning them pink and then red. Levi grits his teeth and flinches when Erwin pulls the bandages tight, applying as much pressure as possible. Furlan takes a step forward and puts a hand on Levi’s shoulder.

“You need to go to the hospital,” Erwin says. “I’ll go grab the radio in a second and –”

“It’s fine,” Levi says.

Erwin pauses to stare at him. “You just got attacked by a _shark_.”

“Got a doctor friend, it’s fine, just finish with the shitty bandages,” Levi says.

“You definitely, really need –” Erwin starts.

“Levi,” Furlan says at the same time. His voice sounds very different this time, no longer any humor in his tone. “You need a real doctor.”

“Jeager –” Levi starts.

“Is not a doctor,” Furlan says.

“It just needs some shitty stitch-”

“Levi, we are going to the hospital,” Furlan says.

Levi clenches his teeth some more. “The other ones healed fine.”

“The other ones were not this bad, big bro,” the girl says.

“I’m sure Eren can –” Levi says.

“He wanted you to go to the hospital with the last one, he’s going to turn you right around anyway if you try it now,” Furlan says. Levi’s eyes narrow and he opens his mouth but Furlan speaks first. “No, you are not bullying the kid into treating you again.”

“Fine,” Levi says. “Let’s just go home so I can –”

“Hospital,” Furlan and Isabel say at the same time.

“I’m not going to the hospital in this,” Levi says, gesturing at himself. “The fuck are we supposed to do with the boards anyway? I’ll just take a shower and get some clothes and –”

“You’re still bleeding,” Erwin says, concerned by the rapidly darkening bandages. “You might need blood. We should get you there now – I can call an ambulance –”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Levi says, jerking his arm back. He looks down at it though, grimaces a bit. “It’s not that much blood – it’s fine.”

“Levi, why don’t you let him call one?” Furlan says. “I’ll take the boards back, okay? I’ll grab you a change of clothes and meet you at the hospital.”

“No way in _hell_ am I getting in an ambulance,” Levi says.

Erwin pauses. Levi tenses as he says it, and it’s hidden under frustration and anger, but Erwin can hear a distinct note of fear coming into his voice.

“Alright, well, I’ll drop you and Isabel off then,” Furlan says. “And then I’ll go back and take the boards –”

“That’s in the opposite direction,” Levi says.

“So?”

“So I could be taken in already by the time you get back.”

Furlan lets out an exasperated noise. “Levi, either you are taking an ambulance or I am driving you straight to the hospital and coming back, this is –”

“I could drive you,” Erwin says.

The three of them look up at him.

“I have a car, and my shift’s over in ten minutes anyway, I can drive you,” Erwin says.

“I’m dripping wet and covered in blood,” Levi says.

Erwin shrugs. “I’ve got towels in my car. Really, it’s not a problem.”

Furlan and Levi exchange a look. “Okay,” Furlan says. He gestures at Erwin but then falters. “Uh –”

“Erwin,” Erwin says.

“Erwin will take you and Is to the hospital, and I’ll meet you there after I get rid of the boards,” Furlan says.

“You can’t bring them all up yourself,” Levi says.

“Sure I can,” Furlan says.

Levi glares at him. “Now who’s not taking care of injuries?”

Erwin glances over. He’d noticed the brace on Furlan’s right elbow before, but now he looks more carefully.

“It’ll be fine,” Furlan says. “I’ll –”

“You are not lifting three boards up into –”

“So I’ll go with Furlan,” Isabel says, “and we’ll meet you at the hospital.”

Levi’s expression changes again. His eyes glance at Erwin. “We don’t even know this guy,” he says.

Isabel rolls her eyes. “Big bro, really?”

Levi glares back, but then he glances at Furlan and Erwin catches something almost pleading in his expression.

“It’ll be fine, Lee, you probably won’t even be brought in before we get there,” Furlan says.

“Then why can’t I just go with –”

“The bleeding still hasn’t stopped,” Furlan says. “It’ll be fine, Lee, we’ll hurry and meet you there, okay?”

Levi glares some more, but looks down at where blood is now soaking through the bandages. Furlan pats him on the back and then goes to grab his board. Isabel runs to hers as well. Erwin takes Levi’s for him, and they walk up the beach and to where Furlan’s car is parked. Isabel starts getting them up onto the roof and Furlan hands Levi a wallet and a towel.

Erwin leads him back to his own car, and after putting another couple towels on the seat for Levi, gets in. Levi has wrapped the one Furlan gave him around his arm.

The drive is painfully silent. Levi glowers the entire time.

“So you’ve really been attacked by a shark twice before?” Erwin says.

Levi lets out a sigh. “I got bit. Attacked is an overstatement.”

“What happened?” Erwin says.

Levi moves his leg up, places his foot, where he’s wearing sandals, on the dash. Erwin looks down. There’s a scar that runs across the side – not terrible looking, but still noticeable.

“When I was sixteen, never even saw the thing,” Levi says. “Couldn’t have been that big though, didn’t even really bite down.”

“And the other time?” Erwin says.

Levi points at his other leg, and Erwin glances down again while at a traffic stop. Another scar, on his calf, this one a bit more severe looking. “A year ago,” Levi says. “Saw it before it bit me, was trying to get to shore – I’ve still got a piece of the board with teeth marks in it.”

“That sounds terrifying,” Erwin says.

“It definitely wasn’t a fucking picnic,” Levi says. He shrugs though. “Most shark attacks are like that though – they just take a bite and let go. They’re trying to figure out what the fuck we are, and when they realize it’s not a seal they move on.” He pauses. “This one didn’t fucking let go though, I hit it on the nose until it did.”

“Jesus,” Erwin says. He glances over at him. He still looks tense and a bit anxious, and there’s definitely some lines of pain showing in his expression, but he doesn’t look like he just got attacked by a shark and _hit back_. “You’re remarkably calm,” Erwin says.

“Maybe I’m in shock,” Levi says. “Aren’t you supposed to be trained for that or some shit?”

“You don’t look like you’re in shock,” Erwin says. “I’m a bit concerned about the blood loss, but you seem to be able to argue just fine so I think you’re okay.”

Levi snorts in answer.

When they pull into the hospital and Erwin parks the car, he sees Levi tense up some more. “You don’t like hospitals?” Erwin says.

“No one fucking likes hospitals,” Levi says. He gets out of the car once Erwin shuts it off.

Erwin gets out after him. Levi starts walking but then pauses, stops. “You dropped me off,” he says, looking at him oddly. “You don’t have to come in.”

“I’ll just stay until your friends get here,” Erwin says, “unless you’d really rather I leave.”

Levi looks at him another moment, but then he shrugs. “Do what you want.”

So Erwin follows him inside, and goes up to the front desk with him. The woman looks from the wetsuit down to his arm as they approach. “And what are you in for today, honey?” she says.

“I got bit by a shark,” Levi says, deadpan, with a flat expression. He hands over an insurance card without waiting for a response.

He is quickly called into a triage room. Levi hesitates and tenses up some more before going in. Erwin stands at the same time he does and Levi glances back at him, the same confused, almost suspicious look.

“My mom’s a doctor here,” Erwin says, “they’ll let me go in with you, unless you want me to wait.”

“Whatever,” Levi says.

He’s started looking a bit pale, and Erwin watches as the nurse takes his blood pressure, and frowns along with her when the numbers appear on a monitor.

The nurse disappears for a moment, and then comes back and leads them to a different room. Levi starts looking even more jittery and tense.

“No fucking way,” Levi says when the nurse explains she’s going to cut his wetsuit so that he can get it off without pulling it over the wound or disturbing the bandages wrapped there. “You have any idea how expensive this shit is?”

There is some more arguing, but eventually Levi lets her cut down the arm of it, glowering the entire time. Afterwards he strips out of the wetsuit, pulling it off angrily, leaving him just in his underwear. Erwin looks away, though it does not appear that Levi is in the least bit shy.

He’s given a gown and the nurse attaches some monitors across his chest and back. Erwin glances up at the numbers. His blood pressure is very low but his heartrate fast. They’re left alone for a minute and Levi looks at his phone, then taps it impatiently. “Where the fuck are Furlan and Isabel?” he says.

“I’m sure they’re almost here,” Erwin says.

The nurse comes back in, and, as Erwin suspected, has a blood bag with her. Levi’s eyes latch onto it and he stills suddenly.

“Uh, I don’t really need blood,” Levi says. “I feel fine, not woozy or shit like that. I just need some stitches and –”

“You’ve lost a significant amount of blood,” the nurse says. “Not so much that you should be worried, but enough that your blood pressure’s dropped quite a bit and we want to make sure to get that back up.”

“I’m sure it’ll go back up,” Levi says, still watching as the nurse starts hanging the IV bag. “Look, I’ve gotten bit before – this is fine, I just need –”

“Levi, your blood pressure’s really low,” Erwin says. “It’ll help you feel better.”

Levi looks down at his phone again. “I thought emergency departments were supposed to be slow? Aren’t I supposed to have to wait for like three hours or something? I’m sure there’s people who need treatment right now more than me.”

“We’re having a relatively slow night,” the nurse says, “and while I don’t want to alarm you, your wound is nothing to brush off. The doctor will be in shortly to have a look at it, to determine if you need surgery or not.”

“ _Surgery?_ ” Levi says, eyes suddenly widening, his voice a higher pitch than before.

“We don’t know anything until the doctor takes a look – you might need some x-rays,” the nurse says, “but for now, let’s get you hooked up here.”

Levi draws back on the bed though, and his face pales some more. His heartrate on the monitor screen goes up. “Uh, I think I’ll just wait until after the doctor sees it,” he says.

“If you’re nervous about the needle, it’ll only take a second – I’ll be quick,” she says.

“It’s not – look, fuck, I’m waiting for my brother and sister to get here, okay, and I promise, this will just be a lot fucking easier for everyone involved if you fucking wait –”

“Levi, just look over here,” Erwin says.

“No fucking thanks,” Levi says.

“You’re afraid of needles?” Erwin says.

“Needles are fucking fine, it’s the shitty IV,” Levi says, glancing between him and where the nurse is still preparing it.

“Just lie back now, Levi,” the nurse says.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Levi says, but he leans back, looking away and biting at his lip. His breathing goes louder and he closes his eyes tightly.

“You can squeeze my hand,” Erwin says, offering it.

Levi shoots him a death glare, but when he flinches from the nurse, Erwin takes his hand anyway. To his surprise, Levi grips it tightly.

The nurse ties a tourniquet around his arm and Levi winces. He turns away. “Shitshitfuck,” he says. “Fuck Furlan and his shitty ideas and you and your shitty car and that stupid fucking shark –”

“You know, it’s kind of funny that the worst thing for you about getting bitten by a shark is apparently the IV you need,” Erwin says. He’s trying to distract him, takes the gamble at the risk that it will only anger Levi more.

Levi opens his eyes just to hit Erwin with a venomous look. “I’m going to murder you,” he says.

“You said you had to hit the thing on the nose until it let go,” Erwin says. “You’re apparently not phased at all by brawling with a shark –”

“Fuck you,” Levi says.

“– but one needle beats a row of teeth,” Erwin says.

“Little pinch now,” the nurse says.

Levi closes his eyes and lets out a harsh breath as the nurse inserts the needle. Luckily, she gets it on the first try. Levi breathes raggedly and the heart monitor starts beeping an alarm as his heart rate rises too fast.

“All done now, Levi,” the nurse says.

“Except now the fucking thing is inside me,” Levi says. “Shit.”

“Deep breaths,” Erwin says.

Levi glares at him again. The nurse leaves with the promise that the doctor will be there shortly.

Levi glances down at the IV, then looks away again. He fiddles with his hands, seems to not be able to decide between fidgeting with the one with the IV in it and keeping it completely still. His face twists into a cringe.

“Fuck,” he says.

He’s actually gone paler, and while the heartrate monitor has stopped beeping at them, the numbers are still very high. Erwin frowns.

“It’s okay,” Erwin says.

“Shut up,” Levi says. He glances down at the needle again. “Shit, I’m gonna be fucking sick,” he says. “How long do I have to have this thing in for?”

“Blood transfusions usually only take a few hour–” Erwin says.

“Hours?” Levi says, eyes widening again. His face twists. “Fuck. Fuck this.”

“Maybe they can give you something to help manage your anxiety,” Erwin says.

Levi’s expression sharpens. “I don’t need any shit medication.”

“Your heartrate says otherwise,” Erwin says, glancing back at the monitor. Levi scowls at him. “It’s okay to need some help,” Erwin says, his voice softening. “We can ask the doctor about it when he comes in.”

Levi mutters something. He looks back down at the IV in his hand, fidgets some more, and then looks down at it again.

“Stop looking at it,” Erwin says. “It’s okay. The worst part’s already done.”

“I can feel it,” Levi says. “In my hand. It’s fucking awful.”

“Have you had IV’s before?” Erwin says.

“A couple times,” Levi says.

“But not for the shark bites?”

“No,” Levi says. “Didn’t go to a hospital for them. Know a kid who can put in stitches.”

“When did you need them then?” Erwin says.

“Passed out when I was a kid, too dehydrated,” Levi says. “My mom freaked out and made me go. They just gave me fluids. Got in a bad fight once and needed surgery on my arm.”

When the doctor comes in and introduces himself, Erwin asks if Levi can have anything to help him calm down before Levi can say anything. Levi glares at him, but the doctor nods, glancing at the monitor. He offers IV medication, which would start working immediately, but Levi would need a second IV for it. Levi vehemently rejects that idea but reluctantly agrees to take a pill.

Despite Levi’s anxiety around IV’s, he is apparently not at all bothered by needles. He doesn’t so much as wince at the local anesthetic, and as the doctor begins to stitch him up, thankfully deciding it does not need surgery, Levi watches intently.

“I’ve never actually gotten stitches while numb,” Levi says. “Feels weird.”

The doctor glances up, frowning. “Where have you gotten stitches that they didn’t numb you first?”

Levi waves his hand. “Got a friend with a sutures kit.” When the doctor gives him a look at that, Levi shrugs. “His dad’s a doctor.”

The doctor looks even more perturbed by that, but he keeps going. When he finishes, leaving again after wrapping up the wound, Erwin turns back to Levi.

“Are you feeling better now?” he says. Levi’s not as pale and his heartrate has gone down – he looks calmer at least.

Levi grunts. “Yeah, I guess,” he says. He pauses. It strikes Erwin then that his words are just a little bit slow, his eyes just a little bit hazy, and he wonders how much medication they gave him. “Thanks for, you know, driving me and staying and shit. I’m sorry if I got blood on your car.”

Erwin laughs. “I’m pretty sure you didn’t leave any blood. I’m just glad you’re alright – I still can’t believe you got bitten by a shark three times.”

Levi huffs. “Just my fucking fantastic luck.”

Erwin laughs again, and it’s that moment that there’s sudden noise at the door, and they both look over to see Isabel running in, Furlan walking behind her.

“Big bro! Are you alright? Did they already look at it?”

“What took you two so fucking long?” Levi says. When Isabel lurches over the side of the bed to wrap her arms around him, Levi jolts and then huffs again before patting Isabel’s head. “Yes, Is, I’m fine. Already stitched it up.”

“So you did need blood,” Furlan says, grimacing at the bag on the IV pole. He looks back at Levi, both searching and sympathetic. “How do you feel?”

“Fine. Just stuck here now ‘till it’s finished,” Levi says. Isabel drags a chair over to sit next to Levi. Erwin stands up to offer the other one to Furlan, who gives him a nod and a smile before taking his place.

Furlan frowns at Levi. He glances at his hand, where the IV is. “Are you doing alright with it?” he says.

He knows about Levi’s fear then, Erwin gathers. Levi clenches his hand, but exhales slowly. “Yeah,” he says, “they gave me something.”

“That’s good,” Furlan says.

Erwin takes that as his cue. “Well, now that you two are here and you’re all set,” Erwin says, “I guess I’ll head out now.”

Furlan thanks him as well, and Erwin says one last goodbye to all three of them before leaving, if with just the slightest bit of reluctance.

Three days later, Erwin is just getting to the end of his shift, once again in the evening. He’s been a little on edge since the shark attack, worried that the shark is still around, but there’s been no sightings. He hasn’t seen Levi and his friends since. He’s been a bit disappointed actually. He was hoping they might be able to talk again, and he’s wondering how Levi’s doing.

It’s not quite sunset yet, but the sun’s starting to go down, and Erwin is scanning the beach, watching the few people left, when he hears two sharp knocks and looks down.

It’s Levi, knocking on the wood of the lifeguard chair, looking up at him. “Hey,” Levi says.

It’s actually the first time Erwin’s seen him in anything but his wetsuit – he’s wearing flipflops and shorts, an unzipped hoodie on too. Erwin looks up to see Furlan and Isabel bringing their surfboards down to the water.

“I can’t surf again until the stitches come out,” Levi says. He holds up a takeout bag in his other hand. “I brought food,” he says. He gives just the beginnings of a smile. “Figure I could pay you back for the ride.”

Erwin smiles. He checks the time again, sees that his shift is ending, and starts to climb down. “For the ride, huh?” he says. He gets down off the chair and feels his feet sink into the sand. “How are you repaying me for the hospital then?”

Levi smirks. “Let’s see how the payment for the ride goes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Furlan glances over at Levi, where he’s curled up in the passenger seat of the car, arm newly bandaged, as Furlan drives them home from the hospital.  
> “I’m just saying,” Furlan says, and he waits until Levi glances over at him. Furlan’s lips curl into a smile. “There’s easier ways to get the attention of the hot lifeguard than literally getting bitten by a shark, Levi.”  
> Levi waits until they’re at a stop sign before hitting him. 
> 
> Bonus Bonus:
> 
> Levi spins the glass of champagne in his hand idly, standing next to Erwin at his work gala, which Levi was dragged into going to. Erwin is talking animatedly with some woman while Levi half pays attention.  
> “And how did you two meet?” she says.  
> Levi looks up sharply at Erwin. Don’t say it. Erwin smiles at Levi for half a second before returning the look to the woman, and says, with perfect cheerfulness. “I rescued Levi from a shark attack.”  
> Levi discretely kicks Erwin in the shin.
> 
> Extra Bonus Bonus: every time someone asks them that question, Erwin makes up a different variation of his answer. “Oh, we were introduced by a shark” “We met via shark attack” “Levi was bitten by a shark and I saved him from dying of blood loss” 
> 
> No one ever lets it go that Levi got bitten three times, until, six years later, he is bitten a fourth time. At which point it just starts getting creepy. Isabel and Mike have a theory that Levi somehow angered a shark god in a past life. Hange is convinced that Levi’s blood somehow attracts them, and tries to stage several experiments. 
> 
> When Levi is bitten the fourth time, by pure coincidence he ends up at the hospital which Eren Jeager is now a resident at. When Eren walks into the room to see him there and learns that it was a shark bite, he turns right around and walks back out.
> 
> Anyway, this was fun - thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think - comments make my day and I appreciate them so much!


End file.
